


Midwinter Memories

by rioa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, warm soft girls for your viewing pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Misaki finds herself with unexpected company on the way home from a meeting.





	Midwinter Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a commission for @nxt_equal on twitter!!! hope you like it six and thank you again!!!!!!

Misaki let out a deep sigh, staring at the street in front of her. Why did she have to forget her earphones? She was the only member of Hello Happy World who took this route home, so after band meetings she couldn’t rely on having anyone else to walk with. Not that she really thought about walking with them, most of the time. It wasn’t that she disliked their company or anything, it was just… other than Kanon-san, things could get noisy. She had to deal with enough noise in their meetings. 

Still. 

As she started trudging silently down the dark street, she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. No one was around at this time. The freezing January air felt like needles jabbing at her face, forcing her to keep her eyes on the ground. Usually it didn’t matter. She could just block it out. But now, her shoulders hunched and her hands firmly in her pockets, all she wanted was to get this over with and have that silence broken.

“..ki. Misaki!” 

Misaki stopped. She could swear that she heard Kaoru’s voice. Was she already losing her mind? It’d only been about two minutes. 

“Misaki! Good evening!”

Definitely Kaoru’s voice. She turned around, squinting through the dimly lit darkness to where the voice had come from. There she was, Kaoru Seta herself, waving wildly at Misaki trying to get her attention. 

“Kaoru...san?”

Kaoru ran towards her. She gave Misaki a charming smile, trying to distract from how exhausted the short sprint had left her. “It’s late you know, my little kitten. You shouldn’t be walking alone.”

“Uh huh…” She had no idea how to respond. 

“Well then. Please allow me to escort you. You’re headed home, correct?”

Misaki just stared at her.

“Um. I mean. If you really want to walk with me then sure…? Don’t you live the other way though?”

Kaoru threw back her head, giving out a powerful laugh. “What’s a small detour for the sake of protecting my own dear Misaki on her way home? Come on then,” Kaoru held out her hand. “Let’s go.”

Misaki buried her face in her scarf. “Kaoru-san, I’m not a child. I mean, like, thanks, but I don’t need to hold your hand. Besides…” She stared at the older girl. “Are you okay? It’s freezing out here.”

“Why, whatever do you mean?”

“I mean the forecast said it’s gonna snow and you’re not even wearing gloves.”

Kaoru chuckled. “Ah, sweet Misaki. You underestimate my strength. For you see, the winter cold has no bearing on me, no matter what I may have to protect against it, as long as I have the warm, gentle smiles of my princesses. There’s simply nothing else I need.” She almost managed to distract from the fact her teeth were chattering. Misaki had to admit, the level of confidence Kaoru managed to carry herself with was admirable, to say the least. It definitely wasn’t the smartest, but still. There was something charming about how hard she tried.

The two walked down the path, Kaoru telling stories Misaki was only half paying attention to. Honestly, Misaki didn’t understand half the things Kaoru said. She was pretty sure Kaoru didn’t understand half the things Kaoru said. But there was something soothing about hearing her speak. Yes, together those three idiots could be pretty loud, but individually? She had to admit to herself, this was pretty fun. Or at least, a better way to kill 20 minutes than dead quiet. 

“You know, I value all girls as my precious kittens, Misaki.” 

“Uh-huh.” She was barely processing what Kaoru was rambling about this time.

“But even so… it can be difficult to speak to them sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Lately I’ve found it troublesome even greeting some of them…” Kaoru’s voice was tinged with sadness, a dramatic flair to an already dramatic statement. Misaki tried not to smirk, covering it with a cough.

“I mean. What kind of greeting is it?”

Kaoru stared at her. “A kiss, naturally.”

Misaki almost choked on thin air.

“You know you can’t just kiss strangers, right!?”

“It’s only on the back of the hand, or cheek… a chivalrous gesture, you know? Even so, if I try my little kittens often back away or refuse. It’s a modern tragedy. How fleeting….”

Misaki wondered, not for the first time, how someone so popular with girls could be so dense about them.

“Look. If you kiss anyone out of nowhere, no matter what the context is, they’re gonna be shocked, right? What if someone tried that on you?”

Kaoru hesitated. “I…. hm.”

“It’d be embarrassing, right?”

“I suppose you have a point. No one’s ever attempted that on me, though. So it’s an experience I’ll never have.”

“Well maybe that’s for the best.”

Misaki wouldn’t admit the truth though. She wouldn’t admit how many girls she knew wanted to try that but were too afraid.

She wouldn’t admit that, maybe, she’d thought about it herself.

It was easier to simply let the subject change, and keep moving forwards.

 

“You know, Kaoru-san,” Misaki said during a lull in the conversation. “Sorry to ask but… why did you call out to me today? It was kinda surprising.”

“Hm?” Kaoru gave her a puzzled look. “I always call out to you if you’re there. It’s lonely seeing you walk away by yourself, Misaki. Today is simply the first time you responded.”

A pang of guilt stabbed at her chest. She felt her face flush, from the kindness of the gesture and her own rudeness. 

“Oh. Well, I’m sor-”

“Ah, no, there’s no need to apologise. I feel if you choose to be alone, you feel confident enough to challenge the night on your own, and I should simply have faith in that. Ah, how fleeting…”

“I. Uh. Sure, I guess. You know it’s like 7pm though, right?” Misaki kept her tone neutral, but she could feel her heart pounding a little. Kaoru always said such weird stuff. But, somehow, it felt like she was really worried about her.

Misaki couldn’t remember the last time she thought someone was worried about her.

“Well. It’s not as though I really need to be concerned for you, Misaki. You’re certainly one of the strongest little kittens I’ve ever encountered. You wouldn’t get into danger, I’m sure. However… I can’t simply ignore you. Even if you never responded, I would still try to ask if you needed company. No matter what.” Kaoru gave her a small smile, the softest expression Misaki had ever seen the girl make. An expression that could melt hearts. “There’s nothing more important than your happiness, after all. That’s what we do, isn’t it? Make the whole world smile. I want to see your smile as much as any other.”

“...Thanks.”

Feeling too flustered to respond further, the pair fell into a comfortable silence. It felt ironic, somehow. Misaki had been trying to avoid the oppressive, lonely feeling of quietness but now she was back here, not making a sound, and yet it was probably the only memorable journey home after a meeting she’d ever had. She really, truly respected Kaoru in that moment. Anyone who could turn a bleak Thursday in the middle of winter into something worth holding onto… that was power.

“Ah. Misaki, isn’t this where you live?” 

Misaki jumped, having lost herself in her thoughts. She looked at where the older girl was pointing, and sure enough it was her house just ahead.

“Yeah. Um… did you wanna come in, or something?”

Kaoru shook her head. “While it has been a pleasant journey with you, I do need to head back to my own home.”

“Right…” Misaki looked at Kaoru, her hands and cheeks red from cold, still shivering slightly. “Um. It’s not much but. Here,” Misaki removed her own hat, scarf, and gloves, handing them to Kaoru. “You’re gonna freeze out there otherwise.”

“M… Misaki?” Kaoru couldn’t hide the shock on her face. Misaki tried not to laugh. Even she could be caught totally off guard, sometimes. 

“You can’t catch a cold, right? It’d be a huge pain for the band.”

“I. Um. I mean, I suppose you’re right. Is this really okay?” She stared at the garments, as if they were the most precious objects in the world.

“Sure. I’ve got spares, so. Just make sure you give ‘em back.” Misaki walked towards her front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaoru-san.” 

“T, tomorrow. Yes.” Kaoru still hadn’t moved, as though she was frozen in place.

“...Do you need help with those?”

“N-no it’s fine!” Misaki could see the panic in her face. It was fun, seeing Kaoru flustered for a change. “I mean, no worries my little kitten, I’ll put them on as soon as we’ve bid our farewells.”

“Cool. Well, bye then Kaoru-san. Take care out there.”

“Goodnight, sweet Misaki.” The older girl turned away, hurrying off into the night seemingly without putting any of the winter wear on.

Misaki closed the door behind her with a gentle click. As she took off her shoes, a part of her couldn’t help but feel excited for what might happen.

Maybe she’d look out for Kaoru tomorrow, too.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre interested in comms send me a dm @zenoryuu on twitter!!!!!!


End file.
